Crimson Fire
by Euphoria3214
Summary: Sam, a gentle Eevee, is left alone in the forest, his mother was just captured by trainers, in a bout of danger he finds a friend. Sasha the kind and competitive Vulpix. In a series of adventures they get to know each other.
1. Sam's First Friend

Sam's First Friend

Chapter One

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story:**

Possibly the worst day of young Sam's life. The whereabouts of his father unknown and his mother just recently captured by passing trainers. A delicate Eevee lay silent, shaking. Sam had never been alone in the forest. He relied on his mother for everything. His good for nothing father had abandoned the family before his birth.

Curled to a small ball in the den as night fell, Sam began to hear strange noises, with his mother present he had never noticed them, he needn't fear with his strong Espeon idol, watching over him. His loneliness meant a long night was ahead. He stumbled in and out of slumber, waking with the noises of the forest.

The next morning, hunger brought him from the den. Very cautiously, he shuffled over to the sitrus berry tree, only recently shown to him. Although he'd never had to retrieve the fruit himself, a determination hovered; to finally do something independently. His lack of psychic powers meant different tactics were in order. The only attacks he knew were what he was taught and still, they weren't of high standard. He knew only three: tackle, quick-attack and dig. The tree shuddered gently as he tried a tackle, no luck. Still determined, he took a few steps back and sprang towards the tree, white energy behind him was a quick attack. This time, on impact, four sitrus berries surrounded him. Proud with this achievement, he sat quietly picking at his breakfast.

A sense of paranoia struck, he was outside the den, alone. His need satisfied, he hurried back to his burrow. Just outside the entrance he felt the earth shake, the tree opposite him shook violently, curious but scared, he cowered into the den, only his small hazel ears and eyes were visible, his forepaws gripping the ground, a few moments had passed now, as his eyes darted about looking for a source another shudder hit the tree. This time a barrage of hemnuts hit the ground. A large piloswine emerged from the other side. Hemnuts were a delicacy to them. Sam watched as it devoured them. Positive the tree was empty the beast scanned the forest floor for signs of food. It caught sight of Sam watching it and snarled.

Discovered, the Eevee scampered to the furthest corner of the den, just then an ice shard attack came barrelling towards the cub, he dodged it, just; but it had a devastating effect on the den, huge glass-like spikes covered the walls. Another and it could do some serious damage. With this in mind Sam bolted for the second exit. His coat now covered with loose dirt and frost, he fled the burrow, now outside. He looked behind him. From the corner of its eye the beast found Sam. Adrenaline raced through him as he took off. Passing tree after tree. His luck however had run out. He ground to a halt as he neared the protruding wall of Frost Mountain. He turned; the piloswine directly behind him launched an ice shard, with no time to move Sam cowered down till impact. Flinching as the ground before him shook he glanced up, finding himself imprisoned in an icy dome. At that moment a huge twister of flames engulfed the piloswine, the raging fire, never-ending.

Through the solid chamber he looked up to see a small red animal, the flames bursting from its mouth. Again, he felt the earth tremble as the burning mass fled the scene. Small trees and foliage gave way to the timorous beast. The red figure approached his translucent walls. The ice around him lit up, his prison was melting away. As it cleared and the flames subsided he saw a small fox. A Vulpix. She looked only slightly older than him.

Quivering in a pool of water he heard "Are you ok?" from his saviour.

He managed a quiet "Yes, thanks". He stood and shook himself dry, his once dirty and wet fur now intact. He looked up to see the Vulpix covered in the mist he just sprayed. Waiting for his reaction she laughed and licked herself clean.

"Hi, my name's Sasha" she said smiling.

"I'm Sam" he murmured.

"So what did you do to that piloswine?" she joked, "You made it pretty mad, I usually don't see 'em down from Frost Mountain" she said as she glanced towards its peak.

"I was watching it eating near my den, I don't know why it got so mad", Sam now himself, angry that he did in fact do nothing to upset it.

His young boyish way showing, she asked "So, Where's your parents?", then regretting it straight afterward.

Sam's eyes widened then watered. He looked away.

"What's wrong?" _Have I offended him? _ She thought.

"I don't want to talk about it". Fighting the tears, he tried to compose himself in front of a girl. A short silence fell over the two. It was humbly broke by the sound of Sasha's stomach rumbling.

She turned her head and blushed, laughing, "I haven't eaten in a while".

The change of subject helped him recover; he turned and said "You like Sitrus berries?"

"Yeah I love 'em, are there any round here?" her face lit up.

"Yeah, loads! I'll take you to them." Sam replied, quite happy at the thought of a making a new friend."Follow me" he shouted as he ran off through the grass, Sasha close behind him. It turned into a race, she overtook him with ease, looking behind, she laughed.

_She doesn't know where she's going, what's she doing?_ He thought to himself, he misunderstood the concept of a race.

Sasha looked back again, no Eevee behind her. _Slowpoke_, she rolled her eyes. Just then she saw him sprinting towards her, already out of breath.

Now grasping the racing spirit he took off past her, smiling as he went by.

_There's no way he's faster than me!_ She giggled and ran off behind him. She caught up to the little fur ball and found him staring up at the tree. A bundle of ripe berries hung, waiting. Without warning she burst a spiralling flamethrower towards them.

Sam fell back in shock. A Crisped berry crashed to the floor, burnt black. Catching the live show of the flamethrower, he sat dormant, amazed.

"Oh", pausing "That's your one!" she looked at Sam and grinned.

The berry lay, still steaming; he chuckled and stood, took a step back and launched himself at the tree in another quick-attack. This time six heavy Berrys landed next to them.

Astonished and mouth open Sasha looked at Sam, "Show-off!" She smiled and buried her face into one of the Berrys.

Sam sat watching his new friend, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment, especially in front of her.

Sasha looked up, finished; she licked her maw and sighed. She glanced at Sam, who was lost in thought. "What you thinking?" she asked innocently.

Still reliving his frightful experience, his mind then wandered to the state of his once home. Looking up at her he realised. "Oh! You can help me with something!" He exclaimed.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

Beckoning her to follow with his paw, he said "Come with me". He scurried off towards his burrow; it wasn't even ten feet away. Arriving at his frozen home, he entered, trying not to get his butt stuck in the doorway as usual. Sasha, amused at his failed attempt giggled. He broke through and saw Sasha bounce in behind him, she was smaller than him, so of course she fit right in.

The first thing she noticed was the icy walls of his den; she needn't ask what he wanted.

"Could you melt the ice for me? But be careful, there's a tree above us" he warned.

She smiled and a small dose of flames started to re-shape his home, the water sinking into the bone-dry ground. Sam took a few steps back, the blaze was baking his face. The light went out, "There!" Sasha smiled and looked at him, "Nice place you've got here", her eyes travelling its walls.

"Well it was until that beast showed up", again forced to relive the memory. The now soggy ground below them shifted slightly with their weight.

Still looking around she said "We used to have a den just like this until I ruined it"

Puzzled he asks "What happened to it?"

"Well... I was practicing my fire moves indoors and it caved in." A mischievous smile broke across her face.

"Oh, so where do you live now?" disconcerted, his new friend would be going home for the night.

"Well, actually I just ran away from home, my dad was so strict! He never let me have any fun and my mother was always out getting food, I hated it there". Her anger soon turned to sorrow, "I miss my mother though, I never even said goodbye". She fought back tears as she imagined her mother's reaction when she came back from hunting.

Sam felt for her, "I know what it's like." He paused, "My mum was caught yesterday by trainers, I never got to say bye either". He was happy that he had found someone in a similar situation as he finally shared with her.

Comforted by this she settled. They spent most of the day reminiscing about their families, "I want to be a Ninetales, just like her" she aspired.

Another chance to shine had just passed Sam. "Oh! I know where some stones are, maybe there's a fire stone!"

Her face brightened "That would be great!" She pondered. "So hey, you're an Eevee, I've heard you can evolve into lots of things".

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to pick, my mum was an Espeon but she wanted to be a Flareon or Glaceon".

"Well as long as we're there you could become a Flareon if you want?" Her voice was rising, her excitement growing.

"I guess... Yeah a Flareon would be pretty cool huh".

Sasha looked outside, the sun had set. "Can we go tomorrow?" she said trying to mask her fear of the dark. The Eevee yawned and nodded, she could see he was tired. "Cool, um... Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, praying he wouldn't send her into the dark abyss.

The thought of company relaxed him. "Yeah, sure!"

"Great, so...Where can I sleep?" she asked looking round, she noticed the spot Sam obviously slept in, elevated and covered with dried leaves.

Sam made his way to his corner, "Anywhere you want", he was just glad he wasn't alone again. The crisp leaves adjusted to the new weight. He lay down, wrapped his tail around his front and pulled his paws in; his head sank slightly into his chest fur.

Sasha found a nice dry spot in the opposite corner of the den. She however, didn't curl up like Sam did, instead she sprawled her body, stretching and relaxing. She opened her eyes to see his eyelids fighting sleep, "Night Sam" her feminine tone relaxed him further.

"Night" he managed.

Smiling, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, thoughts of becoming a magnificent Ninetales the next day still dancing round her mind, _my new friend is awesome _ she thought. Looking up at him once more she saw him shivering profusely. _Awwww!_ Concerned, she stood and padded towards him. She crawled in next to him; the sudden warmth on his side stirred him. She was so snug, advantages of a fire type.

He looked down as a huge heat travelled through him; he shook once more, adjusting to the new temperature. He wrapped his tail around her, almost covering her whole body, her small nose and eyes peeked out. He laughed, "Thanks".

Her lids fell. Smiling, she let out a quiet "hmm". The gentle thoughts of her evolution faded and she drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke first, his heater friend, still fast asleep. He moved his tail to cover her once again, like a fluffy blanket. The new heat soothed him. She stirred and yawned. Her legs and paws outstretched. Upon realising where she was she looked up at Sam, "Hello" he smiled, gazing into her still sleepy eyes.

She giggled... "Hi" before yawning once more, her eye lids half closed, adjusting to the gentle light of the morning.

Her blanket rose as he stood and stretched his back legs, pulling himself forward from the front, in a rather cat-like fashion he switched pairs and bent down, spreading his forelegs forward and tail high in the air. Better, he looked up at a lengthy Vulpix, again sprawled out across the floor, stretching. "I'll get us some breakfast" he said, then heading out to the sitrus tree. Knowing nothing else would work he let loose a quick-attack, he turned his body so his side took the impact, this time however, only three berries knocked the floor, repeating the move he winced in pain at his second attempt; his torso now pulsing slightly from the bashing. It served its purpose as he found another four fruits beside him.

A gentle sound alerted Sasha as the berries rolled into the den. She stood and raised an eyebrow in wonderment; tilting her head to the side. Seconds later, Sam wandered in with a berry in his mouth. She giggled at the sight. He dropped it and proceeded to nibble on it. She smiled and approached, they both dined on the fruit.

Stomach full, they both left the den. A beautiful day, sun shining, and the sound of Pidgey in the distance. As promised Sam started towards the mine leading her to the stones, he knew they weren't going to be easy to acquire but a curiosity hung over him, to be a Flareon, to possess the kind of power he saw yesterday with Sasha. It overwhelmed him.

They neared the entrance to the Wakefield mine, dug especially for evolution stones. It was boarded off but a large gap granted them access. Sam's mother had warned him to stay away from it but he couldn't back out now.

"Is this it?" she gazed in awe, never having seen anything man-made.

"Yep...Let's go" they both entered the darkness of the mine. Steadily going downhill as the light from the entrance faded. It was near pitch black now.

Sasha, now terrified of the darkness, let out a small flame, bringing light to its walls; she held it there, a handy torch. They ventured further down, scanning the walls for anything shiny. The longer they went down the narrower the hall seemed to get, to the point where the roof was just above their head.

With the light, he saw two narrow passageways ahead "this must be where the miners gave up." Not them though. Sam edged to the side and started digging with his paws, shifting decent amounts of dirt. After flooding his surroundings with ground, he found nothing.

Sasha was already heading down one of the passageways; she forgot he needed her light.

"Hey, wait up" she heard in the background.

She tried to speak to apologize but the flame went out. She jumped as she entered the darkness, in-turn, quickly re-lighting her flame. As they wandered down they caught glimpse of something shiny. They both ran towards it, only to find a water stone embedded in the wall, "Don't touch that, you'll become a Vaporeon" she warned, her flame went out as she spoke. She re-lit it, this time learning her lesson.

"Right", he was ready again, he flung himself at the wall taking up dirt with him.

_He's really good at that_ she thought, knowing she couldn't speak or the flame would go out. Suddenly Sam's body lit up, he froze as he began to morph. He was evolving.

Sasha's eyes widened, _what stone did he hit?_

He slowly began to change form, white energy moulding his features. The light vanished. He stood, flustered; feeling different; a huge heat fell over him.

Sasha's flame went out in amazement. The mine went black, "Whoa! Sam?"

"What happened?" His paws shifted, carrying a new build.

"You're a Flareon!" her tone rose, excited.

She lit the mine up again, glancing over his new body. _Wow, he's cute!_ she thought as her eyes wandered his silky, orange fur.

Sam started digging, this time for Sasha, masses of ground left the vicinity, his new strength showing. He felt a prick on his right paw, he stopped and looked down, the light hit another fire stone in the hole. "I found one!" his voice rising.

Sasha, now struggling to keep her fire lit, saw a small tree root peeking through the ground and lit it. It was just enough to see with. Her face was full of excitement.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah..." she looked at the stone; a faint red glint pulsed inside. She slowly advanced towards it with her paw, the light from the flaming root now dying quickly. She made contact and another surge of white light emanated through the cave. Her body started to expand.

Sam watched as her six little tails gradually split into nine. The light vanished, along with the fire. Leaving them in complete darkness.

"How do you feel?" he asked, having experienced the weird sensation himself.

"I feel great! How do I look?" straight after, she noticed her silly question. They couldn't see a thing.

Sam laughed and stepped back, he saw a tiny light, the entrance. "Hey the entrance is up here", "follow my voice" he said.

She complied, following a dark shadow to the light at the end. They neared the gap and Sam squeezed out, it was a lot easier as an Eevee. He looked down to admire his new form in the light, he'd grown; no longer a petite Eevee. Delighted, he glanced up, waiting for Sasha to appear, he'd never seen a Ninetales.

A few moments later he saw a golden-white paw emerge, a slender body followed it. Standing tall and admiring herself, the gorgeous and magnificent vixen glowed. He had never seen anything so pretty. Sam stood mouth open, she looked up at him. Her eyes widened "Wow! You look great!" She exclaimed as she now saw him in the light, he took little notice of himself; she asked "So how do I look?"

He looked her up and down, mouth still open. "You're beautiful." He admitted.

She blushed and pulled her tails round her body, they caught her eye, she jumped in shock, chasing her tails round. "I forgot how cool my tails would look!"

"Yeah they're something..." Sam now fixed on her gold-tipped tails.

A huge smile came to her face as she ran towards him and pounced him "We did it! Thank you so much!"

Surprised, Sam collapsed on his back; the Ninetales stepped over him and lowered her head, her soft fur and tails brushing against his body in play. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so pretty.

Looking down at him she saw him staring up at her, "What're you looking at?" she said as she swiped his nose with her tails, playfully.

"You, you're beautiful!" he said, smiling.

Blushing, she leant down and quickly licked his cheek, showing her appreciation of his compliment.

He laughed, blushing a little himself as he rubbed his cheek in a childlike manner. Then, he felt an all too familiar feeling below, realising the tingling was his manhood, he quickly stood up, embarrassed, basically throwing Sasha off of him. She cooed at the sudden up-force.

He bound off towards the woods yelling back "Race you to the den!" _That was a close one_ he thought as the cool air settled him.

Sasha raised her brow in puzzlement, before bolting off behind him. Her new speed amazed her, _Wow! Look how fast you can run!_ She thought to herself as she looked down to her long golden legs. With Sam not too far ahead she kicked it up a notch, using quick-attack energy to soar past him.

He ground to a halt wondering how she managed to catch him, looking behind then to the front, T_hat was fast!_ _She's not won it yet though_ he smirked. Tailing off behind. He mimicked, using a quick attack to catch her. "Check you out! That's some pace, not faster than me though" he smiled as he pulled level with her, before speeding off past her.

They were nearly there and she couldn't let him win, she had always been competitive. Right behind him as they saw the den, she leapt up over him; her tails smacked his face on her downfall.

He stumbled to the floor, rolling forward at a great speed, before crashing into the tree above the den, lying in a heap and covered in falling leaves.

Sasha ground to a halt; falling to the floor with laughter at the sight, before realising it may be serious. Sam wasn't moving at all. The fun stopped as she ran over to him. Shaking his side with her paws she yelled "Sam!" No response. _Oh my god Sam, what did I do?_ Standing mouth open she whined, it was her fault. She bent over him with her ear to his chest. Relieved, she felt a heartbeat. _He must have hit his head on the tree_. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry" she hugged his side, her tears darkening his orange fur.

Just then she felt a drop of water hit her ear. She looked up to dark rain clouds above them as the heavens opened up. Scared to move him in case of any internal injuries she got in behind him and wrapped her tails around him, engulfing his entire body in their length. Getting wetter by the second she lowered her head through her tails to be beside him. She closed the gap, sheltering her head from the rain, she watched his eyes flicker, a reaction to the cold. She tightened her grip with her tails, pulling him towards her. Her face now rested gently against his. Doing her best to keep him warm, the rain continued as the cloud-blocked sun set. The icy wind hit overnight, her cold body shivered. Drifting in and out of sleep, her own comfort meant very little, her only goal was to keep him warm.

The next morning she woke, finding him curled up tightly against her, still under her tails. _He must have been cold _ she sympathised. Just like the first night she spent with him he had curled to a ball from the cold. She yawned and stretched as best she could, without disturbing him. She slowly rose and swept her tails from his body. The excess water trickled from their tips. She looked at him, so innocent. The wave of guilt hit her again. _This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Sam_. She longed for him to wake. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. _Sam must be hungry_ she thought selflessly. She ran off to the sitrus tree before returning a few moments later with nine Berrys, bundled in her tails. She stacked five of them beside Sam, just in case, while keeping the other four for herself. She ate silently, the thoughts of Sam never waking swirling her mind. She rejected them. Looking up she saw him twitch. _He's awake!_ She ran over to him "Sam! Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes slightly, everything was blurred. Trying to re-gain focus he shook his head. A huge pain struck him and he yelped out. He felt Sasha's paw on his side. Slowly this time, he lifted his head and gained focus, he saw her crimson eyes staring into his.

"Are you ok? Sam, I'm so sorry" She cried.

"What happened?" he said as he knelt up.

"We were racing back, remember? I jumped over you and you tripped and rolled into the tree" She paused "I was so worried". She stepped back as he arched up, attempting to stand. "How do you feel?" she asked, still concerned.

"I feel... dizzy" he said before stumbling again, his right forepaw gave way and he hit the floor, Unconscious again.

"Sam?" she said in surprise. Her head sunk, _At least he's okay._

She stayed with him for hours on end. Waiting patiently for him to stir, she thought it a good time to clean herself, the rain from the night before and the wet ground hadn't made a very good resting place for them. After licking herself from head to toe she noticed Sam's paws were dirty, _better leave that to him_ , he may not be comfortable with her cleaning him. She began to feel parched, her tongue dry from her cleaning. She remembered seeing a pond yesterday during her race. She looked at Sam, _He'll be ok_. She wandered off in search of a drink. It really wasn't far from the den at all, a minutes' walk away. She neared the tranquil water, bent down and lapped up the refreshingly cold liquid.

"I knew this place was crawling with fire-types"

Ears perked, she looked up. Standing across the pond was a tall figure.

"Easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he pulled out a small red device; it clicked open and announced "Ninetales, the fox Pokémon. It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. It is said to live for 1,000 years." He seemed intrigued as he lowered the device looking at her.

She saw him withdraw a small round object from his backpack. With the figure slowly inching towards her, she backed off, eyes fixed on him.

_He must be a trainer!_ She remembered Sam saying his mother was caught by one. At this she bore her teeth, growling.

"It's going to be the hard way then!"

She watched as he reached back and took a ball from his belt. He threw it to the air and a white light screeched out. The light disappeared revealing a rage-filled feline, leering at her.

"Persian, Fury swipes!"

The cat obeyed and launched towards her, it's sharp claws displayed. It leapt up and swung for her. Unprepared, she took it's force, the first swipe sent her through the air, hitting the ground heavy. Her competitive personality invoked, she stood, still strong. She took a battle stance, her chest rose as she inhaled. Moments later a roaring flame emerged from her mouth, sending it barrelling towards the brute.

"Agility!"

The feline form vanished and re-appeared beside her, the flames swept past the trainer. He never flinched.

"Tackle" he smiled.

Another attack hit deep. She fell to the ground again. Suddenly her body was struck by something else. Before she had time to look her very aura was sucked into the object as it hit the floor, pulsing. A very new feeling shot through her, it was slowly weakening. With still so much will to be free, she rejected it. The ball erupted; standing fierce and ready, she roared.

He grunted "You're strong" before smiling. "Persian, use takedown".

This time she saw it coming, she jumped up, soaring over it. Landing elegantly and turning.

"Takedown, again!"

It charged at her, this time from close up. She leapt up but met an iron tail mid air. The cat wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Her body Somersaulted over as she landed in a heap, not much left in her now, she struggled to stand.

"Finish it with takedown!"

Looking up, she saw the raging feline bounding towards her, her mind now ultimately focused on this animal. Thoughts raced through her head, _what if this trainer catches me? What will Sam think?_ The Persian was now inches away from her face as she caught its glare, her eyes lit red. The cat froze, unable to resist. The battle had invoked extraordinary psychic powers deep within her. It hovered mid air, before she sent it flying back towards the trainer. It hit and they both tumbled backwards. Sasha stood, stunned at her new power. She saw the opportunity and fled the scene.

She was still weak from the battle but hurried on, _I hope Sam's ok _she thought. She reached the den, he wasn't there. Panic struck. She found the entrance to the burrow all dug up and misshaped. _What's happened here?_ She ran inside, to find Sam cleaning his paw.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey, where have you been?"

She let out a huge sigh of relief before running towards him; she threw her paws round him "I'm so glad you're ok, I saw the burrow, what happened?"

Taken aback by the sudden embrace he yelped in pain.

She backed off, "Oh sorry, you're still hurt huh?"

"Yeah just a bit," he said "I had to dig the hole again to fit my butt in" He said laughing softly, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled, then her head sank "Listen, about what happened..."

He interrupted "It's okay, you didn't mean it, besides I'm still getting used to my new body... I had you beat though" he smirked.

"Yeah right" her mischievous smile returned. "Oh hey! You must be starving" she remembered.

"No, I found a pile of sitrus berries next to me when I woke up, did you leave them?"

"Oh yeah, that was me" she relaxed.

"So how long was I out?" he said, scratching his ear with his hind leg.

Trying to ignore the sighting of his manhood she said "Well, just last night and today".

"So I slept outside? But it was raining wasn't it?" He noticed her looking away briefly.

"Well, I curled up beside you and sheltered us with my tails" she blushed slightly.

"Oh... well, thanks" he said, appreciating her loving gesture.

"You're welcome," she paused "Hey, you'll never guess what just happened to me!" she had forgotten about her encounter.

She began her story and he crouched, listening intently, she spoke of the trainer she saw and he stood.

"What did he look like?" he shouted, thoughts of his mother's captor entered his mind. He frantically tried to remember his appearance.

Flustered by the interruption she paused. "Um, well he was tall. He had no hair and he wore this weird belt with these red balls..."

_This doesn't_ _sound like the same trainer_. He interrupted her again with "Was it just him or was there anyone else" he calmed slightly, lowering back to his prone position.

"No it was just him as far as I saw", she knew the reason to his sudden outburst. She sympathised and placed a paw atop his.

He sighed and apologised. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

She continued her story, building to the climax of her psychic triumph. Watching his reactions as her words gained speed, emphasizing her victory. _I'm quite the bragger_ she realised; she spoke about it for a good half hour.

His reactions mixed with the plot, at the end he stood and circled the vulpine, checking for any sign of injury. Her tails were swaying in unison as he scanned her body. "Sounds like quite a battle! You were lucky to get away".

"What, you saying I'm weak?" she said jokingly as he sparked her competitive nerve.

"No, not at all, but it sounds like you were struggling near the end" he said, thinking for a second he said "Can I see your psychic move?"

Intrigued at the thought of using it again, she smiled and focused on one of the many rocks in the den.

Sam saw her concentration shift to the rock and he watched, waiting for it to move with her power.

A few seconds passed by, with nothing happening she dropped her gaze and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong, it worked before".

"What were you thinking about when it happened" he asked.

"I was just looking at the Persian with a huge fear... I mean anger" her words stumbled; she didn't want to lose face.

"Maybe you need a deep emotion to set it off" he suggested, sounding rather therapeutic.

"Hmm, maybe..." she turned back to the rock and thought of her family, staring at it, she opened her mind as pure emotion flooded through, thoughts of her loving mother, negated by memories of her loveless father shook her deep within. Holding her gaze at the still rock, her eyes lit red once more. A red perimeter encased the rock as it hovered. Holding her thoughts she moved her eyes from side to side.

An entranced Flareon watched as the rock swayed from left to right. It reminded him of his mother; she used to collect food for him with psychic.

The rock hit the floor and she spun round at him, grinning madly. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, pretty amazing" he enthused, his advice helped.

The sun was setting, the last tip of light only to be seen at the peak of Frost Mountain. Sasha stayed in for a while, trying to perfect her new mind toy. Sam took the chance to stretch his legs a little; he'd not yet fully recovered from his fall. He decided to head to that pond Sasha told him about, he hadn't had a drink for a while. It was a mere minutes walk away according to her, he took a little longer than that to find it, his cramped legs were slowly loosening with every step.

He approached the metallic looking water, the dying light only just reflecting across its surface. He lowered his head to meet it; his tongue sent hundreds of tiny ripples across the pond, circling out before ending at the edges. Lapping up the crystal fluid, he looked up to see a charred tree branch to his opposite side. He was oddly impressed with the vixen. _She did that?_ His thoughts stopped, the air changed.

His slow breathing picked up a strange scent; he raised his head and inhaled deep. His nostrils flared, he had never come across such a pungent fragrance. It sparked an instinctive pulse in his crotch. He quickly dismissed it and shifted, trying to locate the source. He looked to the right as he locked onto the smell. There was a small gathering of thorned bushes, he walked towards them, parting their edges with his paws as he strolled through, he passed tree after tree, entranced by the scent, he followed it to a darkened clearing. An oval of tree's blocked all but the weakest light. The scent was getting stronger, luring him into the opening.

Suddenly a bright light, not too far in front of him, erupted. Two figures were illuminated. A feminine scream burst out, birds leapt from the trees, the silence broken. Sam bound towards the light as it vanished. He halted to find a damsel Delcatty. Her chest sunk against the floor, her rear high in the air, her claws piercing the earth before retracting. She saw Sam and gasped, another bolt of light struck her and she called out in despair, he saw the other figure behind her but couldn't see his face. Alarmed at her suffering Sam dove forward, unleashing a scorching hot flamethrower at her end, it was inaccurate but it hit his target sending it barrelling sideways, the flames torched the grass nearby. He saw the pale blue figure running off into the darkness.

The flames around them lit the scene. Sam drew back at the sight before him. The feline's hind was still airborne, her genitals dripping with moisture, she turned to Sam.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. Her eyes flared and she lowered her tail. "I almost had him!"

Sam's mouth fell open, his only response.

The cat stood, it was clearly pissed. "Well?" her pupils leered into his.

Stumbling for an answer, he said "I thought he was hurting you".

"Those thunderbolts! Please..." She had lost interest; she began circling him like a ravenous wolf. On passing, her eyes would scowl into his. "What are you doing here?" her voice had settled, not much though.

"I was following this smell" his own words re-woke his goal, he raised his nose and inhaled, it was so strong now.

She hissed and threw him a huge scowl "YOU followed my scent?" her emphasis on him, suggesting him unworthy.

"Your scent?" he looked puzzled, but remained still.

"You're kidding right?" she cackled before swinging round, she threw her vagina to his face "Familiar?"

He took a step back, the intrusive behind still inches away from his face. He sniffed. _That smell!_

She spun back round. Smiling, she found the obvious virgin amusing. Her gaze travelled to his hind quarters. She gasped as she saw his fully erect member. Her motives altered.

He caught her gaze; staring down at his crotch. He realised his natural excitement and purposely hit the floor, covering it.

"Oh don't be embarrassed" she said soothingly.

The change of her tone puzzled him further.

She padded round to his face "It looks like you CAN help me" she smiled.

Still distrusting he lay there, denying her view. "Help you with what?"

"My heat, it's burning, I need a mate" she smiled hungrily down at him.

"Your heat?" he asked, genuinely clueless.

She sighed, keeping her cool "I'm in season, my body is ready to bear a child, but I have to mate with a male".

"So you and that other...?" He was interrupted.

"We were going to mate, yes" She saw his next question coming, "I couldn't have his children, he's a Manectric, besides you actually scared him off, he's not worthy" She said, grinning at him.

"Then why did you want to mate with him?" he asked curiously.

"Because my body is craving sex...Much like yours is now" her smirk, now wider.

He leant up, checking his length. It was still rock hard. He lay back down.

She caught a glimpse of it and continued "Will you help me?" she arched over, exposing her soaked pussy to him.

Intrigued, he asked "What do I do?" he slowly raised, the aroma, luring him closer.

_Got him! That was too easy_! She smiled. "Come here" she beckoned him with her paw.

Sam slowly approached her and stopped, she turned her body to face him, her tail caught the wind as it swayed, cheerfully.

"Good, now just relax" she smiled as she crouched before him, rolling under his torso. Her eyes now fixed on his hanging member. She wrapped her four legs round his body, pulling it down as she positioned her face. Her tail swivelled round his neck gently, before coming to rest.

His balls now hung, inches from her face. He looked underneath him, his nose met her pussy, leaving a dribble of her juices hanging, he sniffed, a responsive wave shot through him and his penis jerked beneath him. He felt her tug down again, his knees bending with her grasp. A discreet pulsation shot through him as her tongue made contact with his member. It was quickly enveloped by her soft lips. He dropped his jaw in response, his head dashed upwards, his thoughts were lost. His manhood had never received such attention from another being. Her frayed ear-tips grazed his tail as she sped up her rocking motion. Dazed in a pool of euphoria, his breathing became harder. He widened his stance allowing better access, his tail twitched as his pelvis contracted, on and off.

Her motions reflected his breathing, she knew he was near. She felt him take over, humping her mouth now, his hips pressed her spine against the ground with his rising pace. Trying to re-gain control of the situation her tongue clamped down on him, swivelling round his length. She reached his top and lashed the tip with her tongue, this sent him over.

Shockwaves tore through him, passing every muscle and joint as his orgasm struck, his hind thrusts continued as he pumped his fiery cum into her mouth, he felt it accumulate around him as he blocked her throat.

Her cheeks flared, storing every drop of his seed. She felt him settle, his thrusts slowed to a hilt, she let his receding shaft slowly drift from her mouth. Closing around it, she swallowed his load whole. Her legs released their vice grip and she rolled out.

He collapsed to the floor, still mind-numbed from the wave of pleasure she provided.

She approached his face and knelt, she smiled an open mouthed grin, also fighting for air. Sighing heavily she said "So how was that?" _Like I need an answer_ she chuckled.

He looked up at her in admiration. His breathing calmed, he knew what was next. "So I guess it's your turn now right?" He was now more than happy to do the same for her.

Her eyes widened, "You're damn right it's my turn" a huge smile formed across her face and she spun round in front of him. Looking back she moved her tail, her display, along with the aroma it carried instantly re-woke Sam's length.

He crawled forward and let his tongue out; as it neared her entrance he felt a huge pain hit his forehead. He pushed back, looking at her, confused. Her tail had whipped him.

"What're you doing?" "Mount me!" she whined.

Embarrassed, He re-adjusted his stance, standing; he placed his paws on her back, he moved his body forward over her and placed his cock against her slit. This felt so new to him.

She felt it and thrust back onto him, her dripping wet warmth engulfed it, tightening around it. She howled at the sky, its blazing heat scorched her tunnel.

This brand new sensation hit him and he found new energy. He let his mouth fall open again as her tight hole wrapped his penis, he started thrusting into her slowly, enjoying the mesmerising experience. He pulled out to his tip and burst back in, letting out a loud soaking noise. The cat groaned heavily through her teeth as his claws contracted, gripping her. She seemed to enjoy it, strangely. She kept throwing herself back onto him lustfully, demanding more speed. He got the message. His thrusts gained speed as his fiery member darted in and out. Occasionally straying and clipping her ass, she didn't seem to mind. His balls were matted with their juices; they swung violently, almost slapping her crotch. He felt the same wave as before building in his shaft.

She had never been filled with so much pleasure as her hole spread to accommodate the best sex she ever had; his fire type cock scorched her own moisture, further adding to the increasingly powerful orgasm she built. She was nearly there.

His nails pierced her skin as he felt another orgasm building. Rapidly thrusting his way into it he closed his eyes, ready. A huge pulse of pleasure immersed his body. He tightened every muscle possible as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had blew a huge load into her.

The pain from her back coupled with his now super-fast thrusts sent her spiralling into her own climax, she felt his orgasm hit hers, as they clashed his fired semen almost burning her, she screamed to the sky. Her claws punctured the earth as she felt multiple powerful orgasms shatter through her body, one after another. Her discharge lashed out, further coating his already drenched sheath.

His motions calmed and he collapsed on top of her, his member slid out releasing a river of cum onto the ground. Her pussy winked, still contracting from the aftershocks. They both lay silent, gasping heavily for breath.

Her raw desire had been satisfied and more, she lay beneath him, his fur cushioning his weight. "Wow!" was all she could muster.

He sighed heavily and mumbled "So how was that?" ironically. Just as she had done to him before. He knew he was better than she expected.

"I'm impressed", she mustered, her eyes began to adjust to the dying light, his previous flamethrower had torched the area. The blackened blades of grass released their final light. The embers rose slowly into the mild wind.

The flow had by now reached his brain again, his thoughts returned. He felt a proud feeling rush over him, he had managed to free her of her lusting pain, not only that but he was the source of her immense pleasure. He had never felt such a heightened level of satisfaction. His mind replayed her wild reaction as his penis returned to his sheath.

She struggled below him, trying to release herself from his weight. She felt his warm underside leaving her as he stood, letting her out.

Sam's mind wandered back to Sasha, he had told her he wouldn't be long, he looked to the sky, it was now a deep navy black. It was broke in a few areas as thousands of stars shone down upon him. "Listen, I need to be getting home" he hesitated mid-speech, he anticipated a harsh reply.

_He's not going anywhere without me_ she thought, he could provide an extraordinary service to her now, he was her mate. She watered her eyes and gazed into his. "Can I come with you?" she sobbed.

This was the last thing he expected to hear, his first impression suggested she lived solo. Despite this he sympathised, _she obviously has nowhere else to go_ "I suppose you can stay with me" _I don't think Sasha would mind_.

She grinned and edged closer to him, licking his cheek and purring. "Lead the way stud" she whispered into his ear.

Like the first time Sasha licked his cheek, he blushed. He welcomed the warm breath at his ear and turned. Smiling he walked back to the bushes he once leapt from. Parting their edges with his paws he stepped to the side, allowing her through. A true gentleman. She walked past thinking nothing of it, he went through and released the branch, it swung rapidly back into place. Leading the way once more he joined her side.

She asked "Why have I not seen you around here".

He reluctantly answered; he didn't want to lie to her. "I don't usually leave my den unless I need to" He wished he' never said it, it sounded so pathetic.

"What're you scared?" her pitch raised a little, mocking him.

He looked away and slowly strolled ahead of her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" her brow fell, noticing his sulk.

The truth hurt, he was getting better with the arrival of Sasha, he wasn't alone anymore.

The silence broke, "Sorry, okay..." She didn't want to offend her new sex toy.

"It's fine..." He was interrupted by a loud thud. He looked round to see the cat's face buried in the ground, her foot trapped in a root. She had tripped. The sight caught him off guard; he burst out with laughter, almost falling to the ground himself.

She was not amused, but laughed as well, to keep the new mood. She picked herself up and shook the excess dirt from her face before joking "Karma's a bitch huh"

He smiled; then a shocked look fell upon him. "Hey! What's your name, you never told me!"

"It's Kristen, what about you?" It didn't seem to bother her, not knowing his name.

"I'm Sam", he ran her name through his head a few times, _It suits her_.

The repetitive sight of pillaring trees beside faded as he reached the thorn bushes at the pond. He held them open for her; again she passed through, paying his gesture no attention. He ran towards the water, his tongue lashed its surface, thirsty. It was joined by another, they both gulped down at incredible rates, like they hadn't seen water in days. He noticed the ripples to his side stop, looking round he saw the feline bounding towards him.

She jumped, pushing him in with her paws. A huge splashing noise echoed around her as she got her own back.

He broke the surface, the water's depth chilled his body, he quickly climbed out, shivering. He noticed Kristen rolling on the floor, she enjoyed that. Soaking wet, his fur weighed down on him, his tail had lost its fluffy character. He shook violently, releasing vast measures of the liquid into the air, a lot of it landed on her; she winced at its temperature. "It's not nice is it?" he joked, still shaking. "Come on, let's go" he urged, wanting desperately to escape the night wind. He scurried off into the long grass, she composed herself and followed. His jog broke into a run, she scrambled to try and follow him. He reached the burrow and looked behind him; a tired Delcatty emerged from the grass.

"What the hell? You must be freezing huh?" she relived the scene, his reaction when she pushed him. She started laughing again as they entered a lit burrow.

Sasha had been practicing her talent the entire time he was gone, she took the liberty of lighting a small fire in the corner of the den, it brightened the room so well, it served as a great barrier from the cold also. Her bundle of rocks crumbled as she constricted them with her psychic, her attack stopped as she heard someone laughing near the entrance, she looked round and saw Sam walk in.

Surprised to see a fire in the den, he looked round, the walls flickered with light. He saw Sasha smile as he caught her glimpse.

"Hey, feel any better?" she asked.

Kristen turned the corner, spotted Sasha and glared, her smile shattered. She spun round to Sam "Who the hell is she?" her teeth, clamped together, lowering her voice.

He looked to her in puzzlement from her tone. "That's Sasha, she's my friend, sorry, I forgot to mention her".

Sasha sat there; her tails caressed her lower body in sway. She was surprised to see him return with someone else. She picked up the angry tone. Laying silent, she tried to decipher their words.

A wall of jealousy struck Kristen; she would not share a home with another female. _Sam is mine!_ She thought, "Tell her to find somewhere else to go, we're in here now!" her tone deepened.

"What? No... She's my friend I can't tell her to leave", he wondered _What's the big deal._ "Why don't you want her here?"

"We need our privacy! I'm your mate now, don't you forget that".

Sasha tilted her head in confusement, "Hello?" she said.

They looked up at her, Sam introduced them, "Sasha this is Kristen, Kristen : Sasha." He dismissed the previous comment, taking it as a silly territorial thing.

Sasha was the first to break the silence, saying "Hi there" innocently.

Kristen tossed her a simple nod, keeping the mood, for now.

Sam was content; he wandered over to the fire and sat, pawing at his tail, sponging the excess water out.

"So how'd you two meet?" Sasha pondered, regretting it afterwards.

Kristen scowled "I don't think that's any of your business", she threw her a glare.

Sasha stood, flustered, ready to retaliate but beat to it by Sam.

"Hey, she only asked!" He defended Sasha, shocked by Kristen's pettiness.

Kristen raised her head at Sasha, "Sorry", she felt a pure hatred building inside her. Glaring at Sasha she walked past her, heading for the obvious sleeping place, the leaves crumpled as she sat down.

A waft of new air hit Sasha, she knew that smell. Having been in heat once herself. Her eyes widened as she put the puzzle together. She looked at Sam for confirmation, his glance still at his tail.

"Sam, come to bed" Kristen demanded.

His tail now bone dry, his body scorched as he sat so close to the flame. He went to move.

"Put that fire out" she ordered Sam, then glancing at Sasha, again giving her a painful scowl.

"Sasha, there's another pile of leaves over there, if you'd like, it's closer to the fire" he smiled warmly at her before extinguishing the fire with the fan of his tail and walking towards Kristen.

Sasha had never been so uncomfortable in a situation, her fire was put out and she was being treated like a mortal enemy by Sam's "mate". _Did he mate with her!, what the hell gives her the right to come in here, thinking she owns the place, treating me like that._ She stood, heading for the leaves Sam had dedicated. Slowly settling down she brought her tails over her face, covering it. She heard the leaves across the room. Still, she sighed, if she was Sam's new mate, if it meant them getting along, she would, she cared for him.

Sam joined Kristen; he worried if the two would ever get along. He couldn't stand her treating Sasha like that. He knew at this point, if things carried on like this, Kristen would make him choose between the two. He hoped they would get along better in the morning.

Kristen lay in front of him, she turned her back to Sasha and curled in tight to Sam, she relaxed as his warm tail engulfed her body, she looked up into his closed eyes. _ He may actually make a good mate, he certainly has his uses._ Silence fell as they all slept.

Sasha woke suddenly to the dragging sensation along her back, she was being pulled out of the den by Kristen, she swung her body round, ripping her mane from the cat's teeth, she yelped in pain. "What are you doing?" she raised her voice.

"I want you out of here, now!" She let the ripped fur fall to the ground as she spat, clearing her mouth. They both stood directly outside the den.

"Why should I? What's your problem with me!" this time she stared back into Kristen's eyes.

"Sam and I are mates now, he doesn't want you traipsing round his home, now fuck off!"

Sasha took a battle stance, her insult went deep, she imagined Sam saying that, quickly rejecting it after. "Sam would never say that!"

"And how the hell would you know? What! You think you know him better than me?" she yelled.

"We are best friends, I know he'd never speak about me like that" she called Kristen's yell.

"You think he actually cares about you?" her words twisted the knife.

Sasha remained speechless, again her thoughts began to eat away at her, her head sank.

Kristen laughed, "You love him don't you! How does it feel knowing he couldn't care less about you?"

Sam's ears pricked, he caught the sentence and shot towards the entrance.

Sasha's eyes filled with tears, _she can't possibly be telling the truth!_ Her sorrow sparked an anger deep inside and she accepted it, opening her mouth she threw a blazing fire spin bounding towards Kristen.

She looked into the storm before her, throwing herself to the side. Her cream fur was singed badly. _She'll regret that,_ she cackled wildly at the failed attack. She threw her head to the side, charging shadow balls one after the other she swung them, her head violently sending them roaring towards Sasha. Impact.

The pure speed of the attacks meant zero dodge time. One after the other the glowing black spheres erupted on contact, the explosions sent her flying backwards, she hit the ground at full pelt Sasha cried out in pain, sliding to a stop before the tree.

Sam emerged and instantly saw what the situation. He threw a penetrating glance to Kristen before running to Sasha. He had made the choice.

Sasha struggled to get up, she saw him running to her, she sighed, her pain faded.

Kristen's mouth fell open, enraged by the simple choice he just made. Her fury burned. She sent another shadow ball, directly for him.

Sasha saw it coming; it was inches away from him. It stopped and exploded. Aided by her psychic she saved Sam. The shockwave threw him into her, their tangled bodies dragged once more across the grass. Sasha looked up at the vengeful creature and snagged her, her psychic almost perfected; her eyes lit and compressed Kristen's frail body in, the building pressure, pushing her body in on itself.

Kristen screamed. The tranquil forest shook. A green energy burst out of her, expanding the psychic grip, she used protect to free herself. A raw hatred peaked. She charged towards them both, teeth bared she screamed again in rage.

Sasha stood, her four legs widened, her nine tails straightened and fanned out , her eyes lit as she grabbed the bitch again, her head spun, sending the cat rocketing towards a line of trees. Her body slammed into the first, knocking it straight over, hitting the second tree her spine cracked, she howled out in pain as she slid down its shaft. She picked herself up; taking one last look at her former lover she limped off into the darkness.

Sasha's heart pounded, the adrenaline surged through her. She began to weep; the pain she faced that night was unbearable, both physically and mentally.

Sam ran to her aid, her face collapsed into his chest, coating his fur with her tears. He wished nothing more than for her to stop. It pained him deeply to see her like this. He hugged her tight, "I'm here, it's okay... it's okay" her gentle whining hurt him, this was his fault. _If I hadn't brought that bitch back with me Sasha would be ok_ his thoughts pierced him.

She felt so unworthy in his embrace, her self-esteem shattered in one night. She wanted nothing more right now than to simply be with him as her emotions flooded out.

"Sasha" he spoke softly, his nose nuzzled against her mane. He heard her settle with his voice. He let go, his head fell to hers, he licked her cheek gently, wiping her tears.

She sniffed and looked up at him, his warm smile comforted her, she wanted nothing more than to admit. Her lips quivered as she considered. Still holding his gaze. "I love you Sam", her words flowed gently, her heart slowed as she watched him.

"I love you too Sasha" he meant it. Their lips met as one last tear left her face. Their passion kindled.

* * *

This is a reworded version of the first Crimson Fire chapter. I read it again and felt it wasn't of the same quality as the rest of my work. I hope you liked the changes I've made, I welcome all comments and opinions. I am currently working on the third chapter.

Crimson Fire: Chapter Two - fanfiction .net/s/6529114/2/Crimson_Fire (Delete the space in the URL)


	2. Ignite Her Fire

Crimson Fire

Chapter Two

Their lips parted. Sasha's head fell, caressing his neck. She felt his head rest gently atop her mane. They held each other. The moon and stars were their nightlight. The tranquil silence eased, their soft breathing soothed them. Her silk tail tips dabbed the floor in contentment. There was nowhere she'd rather be, right there, with him.

Sam's mind was riddled with guilt, he had to say something. He raised his head. Her eyes rose and she whined gently, missing his affection. "Sasha...I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I would never hurt you"

She felt his pain and whimpered faintly "No Sam" she begged him not to apologize. "It's not your fault, please don't feel bad"

His head sank, his eyes traced the ground. He wouldn't forgive himself.

"Sam, please!" leaning in, fighting back her tears, she nuzzled against his cheek.

He could see he was only causing her more pain, the last thing he wanted. He rubbed back warmly, feeling the cold wet still resting on her cheek from before. "Okay Sasha" he said quietly. "You alright?"

Sniffing, she nodded. "Let's head in, it's getting cold" She smiled gently and walked slowly towards the den, waiting for him to accompany her.

He hadn't given the cold a second thought, with its mention however, he started shivering quite heavily.

She felt the chill tingle her body, her paw pads rested against the cold hard ground. It was lightly crystalled in frost _Is he coming?_ She looked back, her brow raised then fell. _Awwww_. She saw his head was gently sunk into his fur, his eyes were closed and he was shivering. She smiled and padded over to him.

Sam had never liked the cold. He felt the vibrations slightly numb his body as his muscles contracted rapidly. He jumped and his eyes broke open, He felt Sasha's face against his, her warm breath along with her tails had suddenly brought some heat to his body.

She turned and pressed herself against his side, wrapping his other side with her tails. "Let's get you in" she laughed softly, guiding him inside.

They reached the entrance and the icy wind from Frost Mountain died. He met a warm wall of air from the fire she had lit before. With one last shiver he cleared his body of contractions. The ground was significantly warmer inside as well. He saw the area of her fire, the one he put out before. He remembered her reaction. He gently broke free of her hold and made his way to the debris.

She felt him leave her side. Looking up she wondered what he was doing. _where you goi..._ her thought was interrupted by a small but wide flame.

He held his flamethrower, re-igniting Sasha's fire. He thought it an important gesture. He finished and stepped back. A roaring new flame came to life; it brought immense heat and a dancing amber light for the walls.

She gazed into the new fire. Her eyes reflected its subtle beauty as the orange waves danced in her crimson-red pools. She understood its purpose.

He looked back, checking her reaction. He saw the entranced vixen admiring the message. His head turned, smiling before slowly pawing towards the bed. He reached their leaves and they crumbled under his weight, he shifted forward to its edge, leaving room for her. He sat on his haunches and looked up, waiting for her.

A new energy awoke within her as she felt the heat caressing her face. She sighed heavily and her whole body relaxed, every stressed motion faded as she filtered her sorrow into the ground below, her tails twitched across the soil and she closed her eyes, letting her troubles escape her. A positive and optimistic feeling surged through her. She gently opened her eyes, refreshed. Then, glancing up at the corner she saw Sam sitting patiently in the bedding. His half-closed eyes fought his exhaustion. She quickly padded over to him, smiling. She got in behind him and licked his cheek. Slightly startled, he shook. "Thanks for tonight Sam, for sticking up for me and being there..."

He lay down; pulling his paws in and cuddling his tail. "You're welcome"

She saw a little smile across his face as his eyes closed. She sprawled out behind him and snuggled up to his back, before bringing her tails round and quilting him.

He slowly turned to face her, getting closer, his nose touched hers and he opened his eyes gently. Crimson eyes met him; she whispered "Good night Sam". He held his gaze, replying "Night Sasha". They both smiled. His lids fell and his head gently sunk.

She laughed softly at the sight and licked his cheek. Silence fell and the sound of Sam's gentle breathing soothed her. She drifted into slumber. Her final thoughts wandered. _Sam loves me_.

* * *

"Hey Lara!" A distant beckoning awoke her suddenly. "Come see this!" She scowled and her eyes flared. _what the fuck?_ She threw herself out of her $90 bedroll. Her chaotic blonde hair stood as if statically charged. She grabbed her pokegear. "6:30!" She screamed. She leapt forwards reaching for the zip; ripping it open. The morning sunrise bound into the open tent, making her flinch back as her eyes adjusted. She gained focus and looked about; ready to exit when she was sure nobody else was there. She couldn't stand people seeing her in the morning, no make-up, her hair wasn't done and she was still in her fluffy pink PJs. The campfire from the night before was blazing again. She hunted the scene for him. His bag was gone and the other tent was already packed up. _Where the hell is he?_

"Lara!" He sat still, watching the flowing river. He had a sketchpad in his lap and was frantically capturing every moment. He heard the flora behind him shift violently. His head spun round to meet her glare.

"What the hell Alex!" She screeched. "Can't you let my alarm wake me? Just Once!"

"Yeah, yeah. Look at this!" his eyes averted to a small shoal of Magikarp. Their scaly red tails were swaying madly, fighting the rapid current. His pencil hit the pad again; he loved to keep his drawings as memories.

"You woke me for this?" Her anger faded, replaced by surprise and confusion. _Really Alex? Some Magikarp in the river?_

"Don't you see what's happening?" His brow raised in excitement. "They're training!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She looked down to see him digging through his backpack; he turned and thrust a very aged magazine into her hands.

"Check page 33" He retrieved his pencil and glanced up at the river. Two of the Magikarp were struggling. Their tails were about to give way. He sat in awe, mouth open and eyes fixed on the two as they slowly split from the group, using every ounce of strength to go on.

She flicked through the magazine. Based on what her eyes had caught on previous pages she wasn't in for a decent read. She found the page and sighed, 'Pokémon Independent Training' crossed the header in big writing. It had huge blocks of text, a few pie charts and a line graph she couldn't quite grasp. Completely uninterested, she chucked it aside. She half expected him to fall over himself trying to pick it up but his focus was elsewhere.

The two frantic tails slowed to a halt and Alex watched as they were both swept downstream. He grabbed his bag and sketchpad, ready to follow them when his hand was caught. He flailed backwards.

"Alex, why don't we forget this and have some breakfast, I'm starving" she whined. Her hands still gripped on his.

His disappointed attributes lightened, he loved cooking. "Fine, I'm kinda hungry myself". He saw the first smile of the day break across her face and she dropped her grip. He took a final glance at the Magikarp before heading back to the campsite.

Still fully aware her hair was a mess and she wasn't dressed yet, she retreated to her tent to get ready. She heard Alex fumbling through his bag, the clinking of small pans and cutlery.

"Eh...Lara it's going to have to be soup today, we're nearly out of supplies" he said as he rummaged through his bag, he found a half loaf of bread and a tin of tomato soup.

"Yeah, soups fine. Are we anywhere near Cerulean yet?" she longed for civilisation, she never really liked camping.

"About a half hour or so, it should be just around Frost Mountain" He too yearned for the nearest pokemon centre; his back was a little sore from his nights in the tent. He grabbed one of the small pans and opened the tin of soup with the can-opener pro he'd bought from one of his magazines. The red liquid hit the metallic bottom of the pan and he held it over the fire.

In the short time she had, Lara had changed and brushed her hair and was adding the finishing touches with her make-up.

* * *

Sam woke gently to the sound of Sasha's voice. Her paws were on his side; shaking him softly. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Sam, come and look at this, I've found a trainer!" She saw his eyes shoot open.

"What! Where?" His voice emphasized the shock. He quickly stood, awaiting her response.

"Follow me". She turned and scurried out the den towards Frost Mountain.

Sam chased her, allowing thoughts of his mother's captor surround him. Branches and leaves rustled as they hurried to the trainers. He glanced to the sky and saw a small cloud of smoke. Sasha was heading in its direction. He saw her pace slow. She crouched down and looked at him to suggest he do the same.

She peered over the top of the bush checking he was still there. Her ears bent flat so she wouldn't be seen. Sam crawled towards her and pawed the bush, slowly pushing its foliage out of the way. He caught sight of a trainer not too far away. He was crouched beside the fire, pouring steaming red liquid into two porcelain bowls. Sam's eyes focused on every characteristic of his face. He sighed and dropped his stare.

Sasha looked down at him. She saw in his eyes that this was not the same trainer that caught his parent. She felt for him and placed her paw on his shoulder sympathetically. She motioned to him to head back to the den but he stayed.

His eyes followed the moving zip on the pale orange tent next to the trainer. He saw another trainer step from the opening. Again, he sighed it wasn't the same person. He watched as she accepted the steaming bowl from him.

Sasha's nose twitched and she caught the wonderfully warm aroma. She inhaled deep and sighed, smiling. "What's that lovely smell?" she asked.

Sam raised his muzzle, sniffing. He cringed. "You like that smell?"

"You don't?" she was surprised. She took a step forward, following the scent. Her face left the cover of the bushes and she heard a scream.

Sam looked up to see the white bowl rolling towards them; it had been emptied of its goods. A metal spoon hit the floor and he saw the female trainer waving at her mouth.

"It's right off the fire you idiot, of course it's going to be hot!" The male yelled. His eyes left the flailing girl and followed the bowl. It had stopped just short of the bush and he saw Sasha.

She saw his eyes light up. "Wow! A Ninetales!" He reached over and grabbed his sketchpad. "I was hoping to see one before we left!"

Sam's claws pierced the ground as he watched the trainer's every move.

Sasha froze. Her eyes met his repeatedly as they darted from the pad to her. His hand swayed, marking the paper with her image. She felt a sudden tug on one of her tails. Sam's muzzle was wrapped around it pulling it back; telling her to get out of there.

* * *

Lara rolled her eyes at the sight. So used to him sketching every pokemon he saw. Looking at it, _that Ninetales would be great in contests_ she thought.

Alex heard a clink and looked up; he saw the fox licking the remains of his tomato soup from the bowl. He smiled and laughed. "We're not the only ones who like my cooking" he said.

"Alex the soup came from a tin, that's not cooking" she said jokingly; walking towards the tent leaving him stunned at the fact this pokemon was eating his food.

He watched in amazement as it's head turned to reach every spot of the bowl. He heard rumbling behind him and turned to see Lara with her poke-belt on.

She reached back and withdrew a pokeball.

"What are you doing?" he said, trying to keep his voice down.

"What do you think, I want to battle it, not draw it." She said, smirking.

"So you're going to beat a Ninetales with your Oddish...Think about it" he said rather convincingly.

She scowled in defeat. "You battle it then!"

"Why?"

"I need a new pokemon for my contests"

He knew she needed another pokemon, the judges had requested she get another, they said they had seen enough of Oddish. He sighed and glanced over at it. The bowl was now clean and it looked up at him innocently, licking its lips. He didn't want to hurt it. He'd never been a fan of battling but Lara's next contest was in just three days, in Cerulean. He thought it respectful to at least ask it beforehand. "Ninetales, I challenge you to a battle" he waited for it's response.

* * *

Sasha's ears perked at the sound. She felt the tugging on her tail stop. Her competitive nature was sparked. She looked up at the trainer. He was serious but there was something different about him. He didn't seem to be like other trainers, he asked her to battle him. He respected her decision. She lifted her paw, stepping through the bush.

"Sasha no!" Sam begged. He was shocked she had accepted.

"It's okay, I'll be fine" she said reassuringly.

Sam cowered down into the depths of the bushes. A gut-wrenching feeling overtook him, a mixture of fear and concern.

She left the confines of the bush; standing tall and elegant, her tails dabbed the floor in excitement. Her eyes watched as "Alex" withdrew a pokeball from his bag. She saw him look at her as if making sure this was what she wanted. Her crimson eyes held his gaze and she nodded. He threw the ball to the air and a huge white light erupted. A towering and bulky figure appeared, a Blastoise. _This will be good_. She looked the beast up and down, then to its trainer. The first move was his.

"Blastoise, water gun" a shaky voice commanded.

It dropped to all fours. A distinct click was heard as it's huge cannons locked into place. Sasha took a battle stance, ready to dodge the attack. Within seconds she was looking at a beam of highly pressured water soaring towards her. She rolled to the right and out of its path.

Sam nearly leapt the height of himself as the water shot through the bush, tearing it to shreds. He scampered behind a nearby tree just in time. His head peeked round, searching for her. The golden-white vixen stood tall, smiling. He certainly admired her spirit.

_Wow! This one's strong_ she thought as her stance widened. Inhaling, she bellowed a twister of red-hot flames towards the Blastoise.

"Blastoise! Withdraw quickly!" It obeyed and its head, short arms and legs sunk into its shell as it hit the floor. The raging fire-spin engulfed its entire mass. Embers from the flames sauntered through the air as the blaze faded. Vanishing, it left a charred-black shell, still smoking.

Sasha smiled, she thought she had won.

Darkened body parts exited each orifice. Her mouth fell open as it stood, completely unaffected. _Lets see you stand after this_ she laughed and her eyes lit red.

A perimeter circled the Blastoise and its eyes widened, unable to move. It roared in pain as its uncovered parts were constricted. The increasing pressure squeezed its body tight.

Sam watched from the tree, amazed. _She's winning!_ he beamed.

Her body tensed as she maximized her psychic hold. She heard a loud cracking sound followed by another roar from the pokemon.

"Alex! It's cracking his shell! Do something!" The girl screamed.

Dazed by the display, his focus returned "Blastoise, Protect!"

A dome of green light pulsed from its form, effectively breaking the crushing barrier. The light faded and it stood for a second, panting.

"Hydro Pump quick!" It hit the floor again, click.

Sasha had no time to dodge. The sheer velocity of the water caught her off guard. It struck her body sending her crashing into the shaft of a tree. The high pressure jamming her against its bark. She whined sharply in pain. The jets of focused water continued to cram her body against the tree before finally stopping. She slid from the bark and hit the ground, motionless.

"Lara, catch it". She was already ahead of him and threw her pokeball towards the fallen pokemon.

"No! Sasha!" Sam bolted from the bushes to her side, looking down at her for a mere second then it hit him. He felt a sharp pain on his side as the pokeball made contact. He yelped as his very aura was sucked into the ball. It slammed shut and struck the floor, pulsing. Emotions flooded his mind. He felt a constricting weakness fall over him.

"Was that a Flareon?" Lara's mouth fell open and she turned to an equally stunned Alex.

The ball shook violently for a second more before coming to a halt. The status ring in the centre flashed a deep red.

"Blastoise return" he held the ball up and a red beam of light drew it back in. He quickly threw it into his bag and ran over to the limp fox. His fingers lightly pressed her neck, feeling for a heart-beat.

"Is it okay?" Lara asked as she bent down to retrieve her catch.

"It's fine, just unconscious. We should take it to the pokemon centre in cerulean just in case" he stood and looked at her "You going to catch it or what?"

"That was my last pokeball" she looked down at it in wonderment.

"Well release the Flareon, we need to go!" his tone changed. His concern was increasing and her lack of any annoyed him.

"What? I'm not releasing a Flareon! You know I love the Eeveelutions."

He sighed "Whatever, we don't have time for this, come on" he knelt down and wrapped his hands round Sasha's body; he lifted her up and put her head over his shoulder. His arms shook slightly with the sudden weight. He placed one hand on her back while the other held her waist. Her tails dangled at his ankles.

"What about my tent?" she realised.

He grunted. "Pack it up and I'll meet you at the centre" he said before running off towards the mountain.

She looked around at the mess and sighed. With her latest catch still in her hand there was no way she was cleaning up just yet.

She threw the ball to the air and watched patiently. A white light erupted and a dazed Flareon appeared.

Sam felt the earth under his paws again. He opened his eyes and met the familiar campsite. His recent memory flooded back as he looked around him. _Where's Sasha?_

Her eyes lit up and she flung herself at him "Oh you're so cute!" her arms wrapped around his front and she felt him flinch backwards. She let go and glanced at him, smiling. The smile faded as she heard him whining softly under his breath, his head darted round looking for Sasha.

"What's wrong?" she rested her hand gently on his fluffy mane.

_Where did the other trainer go? Is she alright? I can't lose her too!_ his mind raced. He looked into Lara's eyes and jumped up, his forepaws rested on her knees and his face came closer to hers. His eyes watered and he whined again in desperation.

A deep sympathy overtook her. "You know that Ninetales don't you" she rubbed his mane and saw his eyes widen as he nodded. "Don't worry. Alex is taking it to the pokemon centre. It will be fine" she smiled reassuringly and embraced him again, this time he let her. His soft mane brushed against her neck and her hand slowly caressed his back. "You'll see your friend soon, I promise".

His head sunk into her neck, eyes closed. He needed to see her, to know she was okay.

She slowly let go of him and looked down "We'll go see them soon, I just need to pack up first" She stood to go dismantle her tent. From the corner of her eye she saw him run off towards the bush. She turned and saw him grabbing the fallen soup bowl in his maw and returning with it. He set it down at her feet and looked up.

"You want to help? Great, could you put out the fire?" he turned and looked at the fire with a challenged look. She smiled as she realised the irony in her request - asking a Flareon to **put out** a fire.

* * *

With the sky-scraping mountain now at his side he pushed on. His legs rocked back and forth at decent pace. His focus was not tripping on one of her tails. His guess for half an hour to town was at a walking pace so he'd cleared almost half the journey by now. His arms ached under the pressure. He never meant for the attack to do this much damage but he underestimated Professor Oak's Blastoise. His grip kept slipping; her fur was still soaked from the attack. At this pace, along with the fact she was very warm at touch anyway, she would be dry in no time. He looked down and realised he'd finally found the path they strayed from the other day, when he thought he saw a Clefairy he had to check it out (Much to the annoyance of Lara). His run broke to a jog as he tired. Along the way he saw a few startled trainers staring at him, one tried to question him on his hurry but he had no time for them.

He sighed heavily as he saw the Welcome to Cerulean City sign in the distance; he'd not been there in a while. His failed attempt at being a trainer himself started there with the Cerulean Sisters. He realised a short while after that, he'd rather get to know pokemon and their habitats instead of battling them. His footing caught one of her tails as his right arm struggled to hold her weight. He stumbled forward but caught balance just in time before quickly re-adjusting the weight by straddling both arms around her waist, her head bobbed atop his shoulder. They soon passed the sign and he headed for the pokemon centre. He knew exactly where it was, having took his pokemon there from his gym battle before. That and it had a big P on its roof. The automatic glass doors swung open to reveal a welcoming face which quickly turned.

"Oh, what happened?" her flustered face dropped as he approached her desk with the vixen in hands.

"It's a wild pokemon, I was battling it to catch it" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Right, Chansey, I'll need a stretcher for a large fire pokemon" A round pink Chansey emerged from the halls and beamed at Nurse Joy, she seemed delighted to help. The stretcher pulled up beside him, waiting for him to place the Ninetales down. He gently laid it on what looked like fireproof sheets, but he was no expert. His arms dropped to his sides, lifeless as the muscles relaxed. His t-shirt showed a dark wet patch where it had pressed against him. The Chansey rushed into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) but Nurse Joy stayed for a moment.

"Does it have any open wounds? Is it poisoned, paralysed?" A barrage of questions escaped her.

"No, it's just unconscious, probably from the sudden blow to the tree" he said.

She shot him a strange look and nodded "I'll keep it here tonight to monitor its stats, do you need a room?"

"Oh, well yeah, I guess. I'll actually need two rooms; my friend will be here soon. Thanks"

She reached behind the counter and tossed him two sets of keys. "I'll let you know how Ninetales is later" she smiled and walked to the ICU.

He sighed, pocketing the keys. Looking round he noticed the video-phone to his right. He walked over and lifted the handset, a monotonous tone left the phone as he dialled the number.

"Oh, hi Alex!" He saw a familiar face.

"Hey professor, just wanted to let you know, I'm in Cerulean now"

"That's great, I hope you didn't need the Blastoise I gave you" he chuckled.

"Well actually, I used it to battle a Ninetales for Lara. Anyway it kinda got out of hand and I had to run here to the pokemon centre"

"Oh, I see, is he alright?" the professor seemed concerned.

"Blastoise is fine Professor" he laughed "but the Ninetales took a big hit, it was unconscious so I brought it here"

"Well, I hope it's okay... So I assume now you're in Cerulean you won't need my Blastoise. Would you mind if I got it back? I could use his help"

"Yeah, no probl..." he paused, realising the ball was in his bag back with Lara. "Eh, sorry but you'll have to wait a little longer, in the rush I kinda forgot my bag, but don't worry, Lara will be here with it soon."

"That's fine Alex, there's no hurry. So how is Lara anyway, last time I spoke with her you were in Johto right?"

"Yeah, she's fine, she lost her last two contests and the judges told her to use a different pokemon...Which reminds me, she just caught a Flareon actually."

"Ah, she'll be happy with that, I've seen her with those Eevee magazines" he laughed "how many ribbons does she have now?"

"Still just the one, from New Bark Town" he admitted; trying not to sound unsympathetic.

"Well I'm sure she'll..." "SOL!" The professor flew off screen from the force of a snowy white figure.

Alex raised his brow in puzzlement. "Are you okay professor?" He heard rumbling in the background then suddenly an enlarged face appeared on screen. It was navy blue with deep red eyes. It was gazing into the camera as if looking directly at him. He saw it's head tilt and its eyes wander. It was curious. He heard a muffled "hey!" in the background; the Absol glanced to the right before being nudged to the side, off screen.

"Sorry about that Alex, this Absol here gets a bit excited. She hates missing anything" he laughed and patted the fluffy white mane of the fiendish pokemon. It sat proudly on it's haunches and smiled.

"I didn't know you had an Absol professor" his exhilarated voice raised, he had only seen them in magazines.

"It's only very recently I caught her, she's been helping me with the other pokemon. I guess she just kept coming back for the food" he chuckled. His award winning pokemon food for each species was extraordinary. The Absol glanced once more to the screen at Alex and shifted out of sight. A plastic white bowl Frisbeed onto the Professors lap and he looked down; seeing it was empty. They both laughed in unison. "Well Alex, I'd best be off and feed her, I'll speak to you later"

"Bye Professor" The image collapsed and he put the phone down. He looked around him; it was strange to see the pokemon centre so quiet during the day, especially in Cerulean. He casually pulled from his jeans a key at random. Room 12. Taking one last glance at the status light of the ICU, he strolled down the corridor adjacent to the phone. The ocean blue tiles sparkled, freshly cleaned. He found his door and reached up to unlock it. The key wouldn't twist counter-clockwise. He tried the handle and the door swung open. A startled Chansey stood on its tip-toes watering a little plant, upon seeing Alex it blushed and ran out the room. He had to step back to let it's plump figure escape. _Must be shy_ he thought. _Rooms haven't changed much since I was last here_. It was a pretty basic layout. One main room with a double bed, kitchen appliances, TV and computer, and an en suite bathroom. The one thing he loved about the Cerulean centre was the hot tub-like baths; they had built in water jets and bubblers capable of soothing a raging Primeape. The walk-in showers were pretty big also, but he preferred baths.

He walked over to the computer, having once spent the night of his gym loss stuck to its screen, researching. The power button let out a distinct cough as if untouched for weeks. He switched on the monitor and waited patiently. A short tune informed him the desktop was loaded. Unfortunately the Kanto pokemon centres hadn't installed a network yet, so online games were out of the question. They did however have an extended pokedex database. Alex had previously found it very interesting; looking up the pokemon he carried once as a trainer who now belonged to his sister in the breeding centre back home.

He opened the program and watched the loading bar compile every entry. Into the search bar at the top right he keyed 'Ninetales'. He found himself craving to know more about them. The page displayed a picture of two Ninetales in their natural habitat, their Vulpix young were nestled between their mother's tails while the father watched over them. Scrolling down he found the pokedex entry along with several extended features. Every possible detail on this pokemon was here. Even to the point it was listing the average height and weight of a healthy Ninetales. Scrolling down further he found 'How to look after your Ninetales'. It recommended regular grooming and bathing. It also had videos on how to check it's dental health. The bar on the side displayed latest updates on the pokemon. The most recent article told how they had proven Ninetales can live for 1000 years. The post just below though caught his attention. It read 'Ninetales Capable of Telepathy'. He had heard of psychic pokemon being able to speak to their trainer with their mind but he'd never believed it.

After spending almost an hour learning more of the fox something caught his eye, he saw Lara from his window, dragging his bag pack along the path, her own bag, overflowing with items. She had never been good at packing. Behind her Sam wore her tent bag on his back, it hung to the side slightly. Loose poles and material poked out its compartments. A dazed looking Oddish followed, it balanced a small saucepan in its head leaves

* * *

Her paw twitched as she gently regained consciousness, slowly opening her eyes she felt a warm hand behind her ear, petting her. Raising her head she gained focus. Looking down on her was a bright-eyed smiling face. To her right was a Chansey, also smiling. Her head shifted round taking in her surroundings. All man-made. The last thing she remembered was a wall of water barrelling towards her.

"You're in a pokemon centre. I doubt you'll have seen one before. Don't worry I'm here to help you" Joy said gently, still petting her.

* * *

"That's it guys, nearly there" she looked back, she was clearly struggling more than they were.

Sam's eyes traced the ground; a sense of hopelessness had overtaken him.

They reached the automatic doors as they opened; Alex walked out. She sighed and thrust his bag into his chest. "Next time, you take your own bag".

"Hi to you too..." he laughed but he could see she wasn't in the mood.

Sam looked up at Alex and took a glint of hope from his upbeat attitude.

"You got my key?" she muttered, desperate to have a hot shower after spending days camping.

"Yeah, right here" He dug in his pocket and threw her the Room 11 key.

She snatched them from the air, sighing again. She started down the corridor, glancing at the doors. "How's the Ninetales?" her tone finally changing, showing some consideration. Her voice rose as she ventured further down the lobby.

"It's in the ICU at the moment. Nurse Joy wants to keep it overnight" he noticed her attention was elsewhere as she unlocked her door.

She swung it open and held it for the pokemon. Behind her she realised only Oddish ran through. She looked back at Alex and saw him crouched down to the Flareon. It looked up at him, his eyes begging Alex to take him to Sasha.

"I'll be right back Oddish" she smiled as she watched it put down the little pan and collapse, sighing.

Alex could see there was something troubling the Flareon. He saw Lara coming back.

"I think they know each other, Flareon and Ninetales" she said.

"That would explain you catching it by accident, I suppose".

"Why do you keep referring to Ninetales as 'it'?" she asked, the littlest of things would bug her at this point.

"I don't know if IT'S a boy or a girl, do you?"

"No, I wasn't exactly looking was I?" This in mind she knelt down to Sam. One quick glance at his manhood confirmed his gender. She saw Sam blushing slightly in response. "Male...I'm going to guess that Ninetales is female, you should have seen him back at the campsite; he really wants to see her"

The status light above the ICU flickered off, a strained beep echoed round the room. Nurse Joy walked out followed by Chansey.

"How is she?" Alex demanded.

"Ninetales will be fine, she's awake now, I've gave her some Asvinol which repairs any internal damage. I would still like to keep her overnight. You did the right thing, any longer and she may have went into a coma"

Sam ran up to Joy, standing on his hind legs he pawed her knees.

"Can we see her?" Alex asked, on behalf of Sam.

"Sure, go on in" she smiled and opened the door.

Sam bolted through, his eyes immediately found her. She was sprawled out across a stretcher in the corner. "Sasha!"

Her ears perked at the familiar voice. She sat up to see him running towards her. "Sam!" she smiled.

He leapt up onto the bed and embraced her.

She yelped lightly, her back was still sore. She felt him pounce back, ready to apologize. _No way is he apologizing._ She grabbed his head with her paw and their muzzles met.

His eyes widened in shock then gently closed as he sunk into the kiss. He felt her tails wrap warmly around him.

Lara walked in first, seeing the two kissing she turned back to Alex with an open mouth smile. He glanced round the door and understood.

"They're mates" she beamed "No wonder he was worried".

Sasha broke the kiss, looking up at the two. Sam sighed in contentment.

The pair approached the bed. Alex, smiling warmly, gently stroked her side. Her fur was so soft. "I'm sorry Ninetales; I really didn't mean to hurt you". She held his gaze, again surprised by the sheer respect he gave her. She nodded slightly, forgiving him. If anything she was impressed he had beat her. Lara neared the side of the bed and leant over to pet her. "You were really strong back there, you should be proud" she said, her hand trailing through the silk fluff of her mane.

"Nine" she yipped softly.

Sam bounced over to the side; he began licking Lara's hand, thanking her.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" she picked him up and cuddled him.

Alex looked at the two of them, then to Sasha. They both smiled.

She placed him down next to Sasha. "I'm heading for a shower now Alex, I'm glad you're okay Ninetales!" she waved, deciding to leave Sam with Sasha for a while.

"Yeah, I'll go get some supplies, anything you want for dinner?" he asked but she had already left, he heard a faint "Surprise me!"

He ruffled their manes gently, "I'll see you later guys, try and get some rest Ninetales".

She waited. The swing doors steadied after his exit. "I'm really sorry Sam; I know you were just looking out for me back there. I had no idea he'd be that strong" she placed her paw atop his.

"I'm just glad you're okay...There's something I need to tell you though" his head dropped, ashamed. "After you fainted, they threw one of those balls at you..."

"Did he catch me?" she interrupted.

"Well, no. I ran to you and the ball... Hit me" his eyes began to water. "She caught me Sasha!"

She moved to his side, wrapping her tails round his body. "Sam, it's okay, they seem nice" she didn't understand.

"But...They haven't caught you" the first tear brushed one of her tails. Thoughts of them having to part ways took over.

"I'll come with you Sam. If I have to follow these trainers round the world. I'm coming with you" she rested her head against his, watching the tears slowly stop.

* * *

"Thanks" he took his change and receipt. Stocked up on some pokemon essentials, he made his way towards the local grocery store, just opposite. Stopping outside the entrance he spun a rack of sunglasses round. He tried on a few pairs but he knew he wasn't about to spend half his life savings on a pair of designer glasses. He took a worn basket from the stand and entered. The air conditioned space refreshed him; even the late afternoon sun was tiring. There were a few customers he thought were only in there for the cool release. He wandered round the aisles, adding the select few brands that met his standard to his basket. Any passer-by would think he lived on canned food. So used to buying them for a quick meal when camping. _Now, Lara's dinner..._ she had been very critical of his past choices. Staying clear of the sushi and the meat he found the vegetarian selection. She says she's not a vegetarian but any time he tried a meat dish she refused. He grabbed a readymade veggie lasagne and joined the queue at the tills. To his immediate right stood a magazine rack. He'd made a mental note upon entering to check if the latest Pokewatcher edition was in. His face lit up as its front page showed they had captured new pictures of the legendary Moltres. He swiftly added it to his basket.

* * *

A blast of steam fled the bathroom as the door swung open. Invigorated, Lara walked out. Digging through her jam-packed bag, she pulled a sizeable hairdryer and plugged it in. Her long blonde hair slowly started to lighten and fluff out, then being groomed into place by her brush. When satisfied with her hair she stood, allowing the towel that tightly clenched her body to drop. Her last clean pair of pants were buried deep at the bottom of her bag. She added a mental note to wash the rest of her clothes later. She found them and leg by leg pulled them up; they hugged her crotch tightly, absorbing the remaining moisture from the shower. The contours of her lips were slightly visible through the pink cotton. One fresh pair of jeans remained, also at the bottom of her bag. It was a little creased at the edges but her body heat would soon flatten them out. She grabbed her pokegear from the nightstand, checking the time. 6:10pm. She had missed the start. With her other hand she grasped the remote, pushing the red button at the top, the screen began to pixelate. "Each berry has its own unique effect on pokemon, the ability to combine different berries into Pokeblock to suit their needs is an important skill for modern co-ordinators" Vivian, the host of her pokemon contests also had a show, teaching co-ordinators useful skills for use in their contests. Lara lay on the bed, still half naked watching the show.

Seconds later she heard a knock, "Lara, can I come in?" Alex was fumbling around with bags outside. "Hold on Alex", she sprang off the bed to her bag, pulling out the matching bra to her pants. Slipping it through each arm and tying it at the back. It gently cupped her breasts. Still quite petite for a young adult. Lastly finding a t-shirt, it stated 'I [Heart] -lutions' in between was a picture of an Eevee. It was an impulse buy last week in Viridian. She pulled it over her head and opened the door.

"Hey" he said as he walked in and grounded the bags. His finger tips shook, slightly numb after carrying them.

"Hi, what'd you get me?" she started poking through the bags. She noticed he had bought a fur brush, pokemon food, some fire-type poke-treats and three pokeballs. She sighed. "Alex, I think you should take care of Ninetales. You get on well with her and after all, you were the one to take her here. She should be your pokemon, not mine."

He looked up and smiled, he was wondering how he would ask her but now he no longer need to. "Thanks Lara. I just hope she wants to come with us, she may like the wild"

"My Flareon won't be going anywhere without her, so she better be coming along" she laughed. Her focus then returned to the screen.

"I got us a lasagne for dinner" he saw her face grimace "Don't worry it's a veggie meal"

"Ah, you do listen, thanks" she sighed and looked his way "Any chance of you heating it up?" she was engrossed in the show.

He smiled and shook his head. _What would you do without me._ He fetched the ready-meal and pierced a few holes in the film lid. Avoiding the oven he lazily placed it in the microwave and turned the dial to 3 minutes.

Later that evening, the sun had set on their eventful day. After a soothing bath, Alex stepped into the hallway; he'd made use of the complimentary robe. Knocking once more he entered. Her room was immersed in darkness, only the vibrant light of the TV danced on the walls. Looking to the bed he found her sleeping. Freshly clothed in her fluffy pink pyjamas her head lay to the side, her long blonde hair quilted her face, parting only at her open mouth. Careful not to wake her he slid the remote from her grasp. The light vanished from the room. The hallway light from the door was all that remained. He approached the bags and fumbled silently through them. Pulling a bag of treats and a pokeball he exited, closing the door softly behind him.

Bare footed he crossed the light starved tiles to the ICU. One lamp next to Joy's desk lit the foyer. With the back of his hand he pushed the swing doors. Again only one lamp struggled to light the room. To the corner he saw her stretcher; they both took their usual place. Sam curled to a ball beneath Sasha's tails as she hugged him ever so tightly. Their breathing was their only movement. He approached the two in slumber. Sighing gently, he had hoped to say goodnight. He looked down on them, so graceful. Onto the bedside cabinet he placed the treats and pokeball. A small metallic clink echoed as he set it down.

Sam's head rose slowly, Sasha's tails trailing off it, brushing down his face. He yawned and caught sight of Alex moving his hand, leaving behind a pokeball. He glanced up to him, his head tilted slightly, questioning its purpose.

Alex smiled, watching the innocent amber face wondering his presence. His hand slid to the bag of treats, slowly ripping its seal he took a small biscuit, particularly seasoned for fire types. He held it out to Sam, watching as his nose twitched around it. Trying a shy lick; he allowed the spice to saunter his buds. Smiling, he gently took the biscuit from his grasp. The silence broke as his jaw lovingly crunched at it. Licking his lips his gaze met the pokeball again.

"It's for her" Alex whispered softly, careful not to stir Sasha. Sam's eyes met his "I hoped to ask her tonight" he paused.

Sam's head fell, his eyes lost in thought. He felt a warm hand stroke his mane.

"I know you're scared" "But I promise... You'll always have each other" pausing, he looked to the pokeball. "I promise, I'll look after her". Then back to Sam, he sat on his haunches, listening intently. "I'll leave this here" he said tapping the pokeball briefly. He stood; reaching in he pulled another biscuit and offered it.

With no hesitance Sam took the edge with his front teeth, careful not to graze Alex's fingers. Savouring it he felt one last ruffle at his mane and he watched him leave. He looked back, smiling sympathetically before pushing the swing doors. Sam's eyes gazed down lovingly at Sasha. Taking her tail tips in his maw he gently pulled them over his head and snuggled back into her fluffy warmth. Slowly drifting to sleep, his last relieving thoughts... _She's coming with me_.

* * *

"Sam..." Her vision faded in. Lost in a pool of euphoria she panted heavily. Lying on her side, raising her head she looked down. Her hind leg was raised, Sam's muzzle buried in her genitals. Bolts of pleasure surged through her entire form as his tongue engorged her femininity. Time and space was lost. All that existed was this moment. Her moisture leaked from her sex, soaking his face. His rapid lapping continued. His hot fiery tongue clashed with her own wild, searing heat as her glorious climax neared. His ravenous pace increased, his muzzle pushing into her very walls, craving more. Her soft, lustful whining echoed, accompanied by her desperate need for air. Her paws fixed down, gripping. Nine crimson tails grabbed his body, locking him there. Her leg, still airborne twitched madly as she felt it building. His blazing lingua penetrating deeper, deeper. Swirling passion like none other enveloped her. Tightening her grip at the very last second it arrived. Closing her eyes, an immense wall of sheer pleasure tore through her letting body.

Consciousness slapped her. Opening her eyes, the universe returned. The pounding orgasm still rushed. Her legs straddled his torso, her sopping pussy, grinding against his back. She rode him. Juices flooded from her roaring sex. Tightening her grip further, she embraced him as her walls clamped down. Every muscle tensed, enjoying every second.

Panting viciously she released, the intensity in her crotch was slowly fading. Still winking, her lips pushed her juices out, forming a river over Sam's back. Reality had returned. Small shards of light scaled the walls. One lamp. Sam's motion-free body lay beneath her grasp. Still sleeping. Her breathing calmed, closing her eyes again she held him. Her raw, sexual passion, unlocked by the wet dream. Replaying the scene over and over, consciousness drifted from her. Time faded again, ecstasy left the vixen, resting.


End file.
